


It Follows a Price

by stardropdream



Category: Blood-C
Genre: Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Non Consensual, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Actually... I love you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Follows a Price

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ May 26, 2012.

  
“Fumito-san,” she says, taking a deep breath. “I think that… that is…”  
  
She feels silly, trailing off like that. But she looks away, blushing, unable to do much of anything else. She must be strong. She must be brave.   
  
“What is it?” Fumito asks, smiling at her. He’s always so kind and patient with her, she thinks. It gives her strength to find that bravery.   
  
She steadies her shoulders and takes a deep breath. “I like you, Fumito-san.”  
  
Fumito stares at her, looking surprised for a moment before, slowly, he smiles. And in the dim, dying light of the afternoon, she thinks she sees his eyes glinting.  
  
“Really,” he says, and then laughs. “Really…”   
  
“Yes,” she says, uncertain if this is a good reaction or not. “Actually… I love you.”  
  
Now that she’s said it, she feels more confident. Fumito stills, staring at her more. “Saya-chan…”  
  
She closes her eyes, blushing more. There’s something soft in his tone, but also something she can’t quite recognize. She doesn’t know if she’s awaiting acceptance or rejection, but whatever the case… she is ready for it.   
  
She’s taken by surprise, however, when Fumito seizes her and picks her up, shoving her up against the wall. She clings to him in surprise, eyes wide, opening her mouth to speak only to discover Fumito is leaning in and kissing her, his tongue slipping into her mouth.  
  
He kisses her soundly, almost bruising in its force. But Fumito is always so kind to her, she can’t imagine the harshness or possessiveness is intentional. She curls her legs around his hips, her arms around his shoulders, and kisses him back, sucking his tongue into her mouth, dovetailing her lips against his. She kisses him hungrily and he responds by pressing close to her, angling her into the wall of the café, pressing her almost uncomfortably between wall and body. But she holds tight to him, doesn’t want him to let go.  
  
He pulls away from the kiss, smiling low in the dim light of the café. She’d stopped by after school, knowing he’d be less likely to have customers in the afternoon than in the morning. They’re alone now, and she knows they’ll stay that way when she hears Fumito shut the bolt to the door beside her. Her eyes snap into focus, studying his face – and she’s still unable to quite place his expression. It isn’t one she’s ever seen him wear before.   
  
He kisses her again, much like last time – like he’s trying to steal her breath away, to possess her. She whimpers into the kiss, but doesn’t want him to pull away. She cradles the back of his head in her hands, kissing him and trying to match the pace of his teeth and tongue.  
  
“Say it again,” he demands when they pull away to breathe. His hands squeeze her thighs as he holds her up.  
  
“Say…” she begins, confused, before she realizes. “Oh…” She smiles, blushing a little, and whispers, “I love you.”  
  
Something about his smile seems almost triumphant, maybe even a little smug. But the look is gone in a flash and he smiles at her, expression warm.  
  
“Again,” he demands.  
  
And he angles his body against hers, leans in closer. She can feel the heat of his body as she swallows thickly, whispering the words again and feeling Fumito kiss her, smiling against her lips.  
  
It doesn’t occur to her to be deliriously happy with his acceptance. Certainly he seems overjoyed, at least. In fact, what she feels instead is a bit confused as he kisses down her neck, hand sliding between them, thumbing aside her underwear. She blinks down at him in surprise as he pulls his apron of and unsnaps the button to his pants.  
  
“Don’t stop saying it,” he advices and before she can quite comprehend it, he’s pushing into her.  
  
“Ah—!” she gasps, surprised and pained by the sudden invasion. Her legs tighten around his hips. He smiles, perhaps smirks, against her neck and snaps his hips up. She gasps again, mostly from discomfort.   
  
“You’re not saying it, Saya-chan. I don’t want you to forget it,” he says, laughter in his voice.  
  
He starts thrusting into her and she bites her lip until, finally, the pressure eases away and it’s less painful. She manages to whisper that she loves him and his response is to slam into her, making her head knock against the wall. It throbs there and her body aches, but he keeps thrusting into her, sometimes painfully but, slowly, it becomes pleasurable. She even manages to moan a little.  
  
With each thrust she whimpers out a quiet confession of love, hands tightening into the back of his shirt as he moves. She feels his muscles shifting under her hold. The pace is steady now, each snap of his hips punctuated by a gasp and a confession, their movements a steady tempo of bruises and broken sentences.   
  
Her words become more breathless as they go along. There’s a coil of pleasure twisting inside her and she keeps gasping out the words, her head banging against the wall with each heavy snap of Fumito’s hips.  
  
Finally, she feels Fumito tense against her, then give a few shallow thrusts before she feels a flood of warmth inside her. She bites her lip as she kisses up his neck.  
  
And just as quickly as he’d picked her up, he’s setting her back down again, adjusting her skirt and glasses, both slightly askew. She squirms a little, that tight coil waiting to be released.   
  
With that, though, she would remain unsatisfied. Fumito smiles at her and says, “It’s time for you to head home or else you’ll make your dear father worry.”   
  
She nods, blushing, shifting from foot to foot. She can still feel the aches and burns of Fumito’s movements. She can still feel the warmth of his cum inside her.  
  
She feels strange, unsteady.  
  
“Then… Goodnight, Fumito-san,” she says.  
  
“You should stop by tomorrow,” he says, smiling.  
  
She sighs out, feeling a rush of relief. “I’d… I’d like that very much.”  
  
“Until tomorrow, then,” he says.  
  
She turns to leave.  
  
“Oh, Saya-chan,” he says as she unlocks the bolt and opens the door. She pauses, turning around to look at him, the unspoken question in her eye. He smiles. “Don’t ever forget what you told me, okay?” he asks, that strange triumphant look in his eye. “Ever.”  
  
She smiles, blushing and feeling both relief and happiness. “Mm—! I definitely won’t.”  
  
She closes he door behind her just as Fumito says, “Good.”


End file.
